Um Pedido Ás Estrelas
by SallySimpson
Summary: Numa noite estrelada, um casal de jovens admira a beleza do céu e o rapaz faz um pedido especial ás estrelas, quando entende o que é ter fé. fluffy warning


**Um Pedido Ás Estrelas**

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens são de criação de J.K. Rowling e pertencem á ela, á Warner, á Rocco, etc. Eu não pretendo ganhar nenhum dinheiro com essa fic também.

**Sinopse: **Numa noite estrelada, um casal de jovens admira a beleza do céu e o rapaz faz um pedido especial ás estrelas, quando entende o que é ter fé. Fluffy warning

**N/A: **Estranho como eu fico criativa de madrugada. Ok, talvez a fic esteja fluffy demais, mas eu não me contive! Juro. As palavras foram saindo e quando eu dei por mim já estava tudo escrito. E eu sou louca. Ficar escrevendo shorts quando você tem três fics em andamento não é algo muito saudável pra se fazer. Espero que gostem e mandem reviews.

* * *

Draco fechou os olhos e sentiu os dedos finos de Gina lhe acariciando os cabelos. Mesmo quando não estava com seu rosto enterrado no pescoço dela (o que ele adorava fazer), ainda podia sentir aquele perfume que o entorpecia mais do que ele queria.

Aquele perfume que estava impregnado em suas roupas, em seu cabelo, em sua mente. Ele queria tanto que Gina não exercesse tanto poder sobre ele. Queria ir dormir e não sonhar com ela todas as noites, queria não pensar nela em todos os instantes, queria poder mostrar a todos que ela era dele e ponto.

Queria não se sentir tão entregue a ela toda vez que via aquele sorriso luminoso, aqueles olhos cor de chocolate grandes e expressivos, aqueles cabelos longos, aquelas pernas compridas que pareciam não ter fim, aquela cintura fina e aqueles seios fartos. E aquele nariz delicado que combinava perfeitamente com os lábios carnudos, aquela pinta perto do olho esquerdo.

E ele não podia acreditar em como seus corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente quando ele a abraçava, como os lábios dela faziam tão bem aos seus. Como a mão dela estava sempre quente, e ela entrelaçava seus dedos com unhas pintadas de vermelho nos seus.

Havia tantas coisas nela que Draco amava. O jeito que ela colocava o cabelo atrás da orelha, ou soprava a franja para que não cobrisse o seu olho. A maneira como ela ria, como ela olhava para as pessoas. O seu toque macio na pele dele. Os olhares que ela lhe lançava, quando achava que ninguém estava vendo.

- No que você está pensando? – a voz dela cortou seus pensamentos.

- Em você.

Ela sorriu e lhe beijou.

- Você já fez um pedido ás estrelas?

Ele adorava a ingenuidade dela. Ela parecia uma criança deslumbrada com um mundo novo que havia acabado de ser colocado em frente aos seus olhos, ás vezes.

- Porque eu faria isso?

- Draco, você _nunca_ fez um pedido ás estrelas? – ela parecia chocada.

- Do jeito que você fala parece que é um crime nunca ter feito um pedido ás estrelas.

- Todo mundo já fez um pedido ás estrelas!

Draco riu. Olhou nos olhos dela e depois olhou para as estrelas. Era uma noite bonita. A lua estava cheia, o céu estava extremamente estrelado, como não ficava há tempos.

Eles estavam deitados no campo de Quadribol. Ele com a cabeça apoiada no ombro dela.

- Nem todo mundo já fez um pedido ás estrelas, exagerada – ele passou os dedos pelo braço dela que estava em volta de seus ombros.

- A maioria das pessoas já fez – ela respondeu rápido.

- Bem, então talvez eu não seja a maioria das pessoas.

Ela não respondeu. Voltou o seu olhar as estrelas e Draco, relutante, fez o mesmo. Pra quê olhar a beleza das estrelas quando ele tinha aquela garota maravilhosa para olhar o quanto quisesse? Pra quê fazer pedidos se ele já tinha tudo o que queria?

Draco suspirou.

O beijo dela tão doce, que o fazia querer mais um milhão de beijos. O toque dela fazia com que todos os outros abraços fossem pálidos e ocos. A proximidade dela fazia com que ele não quisesse que ela fosse embora nunca. O olhar dela fazia com que seu coração batesse mais forte e ele desejasse que ela estivesse por perto sempre.

E quando ela o olhava nos olhos. O coração dele estava nas mãos dela, e não havia nada que ele não conseguisse entender. Quando ele estava nos braços dela, ela tinha o poder completo sobre ele. Quando ela dizia "eu te amo", as palavras tocavam fundo demais e faziam seu corpo tremer.

Quando ela o abraçava, o mundo inteiro parava, e só existiam eles dois. Quando ela tocava seus lábios nos dele, ele se sentia completo, satisfeito, parte de algo. Com ela, todos os seus dias eram diferentes, todo o mundo se resumia a eles dois.

- Você não sente vontade, ou você simplesmente não acredita? – ela falou, depois de um tempo de silêncio.

- Do que você está falando?

- Draco! – ela falou um pouco mais alto – Das estrelas, é claro!

- Ah, sim, das estrelas! Não acho que fazer um pedido ás estrelas seja algo realmente útil.

- Tudo precisa ser útil pra você?

- Não é que tudo precise ser útil pra mim, Gina. Mas acho que parar para pedir algo á estrelas estúpidas seja perda de tempo.

Ela pareceu um tanto ofendida, pois tirou o braço que estava em volta de Draco e sentou-se, o que fez com que o loiro batesse a cabeça no gramado.

- Não são estrelas estúpidas! – ela falou, brava. Ele sentou-se também e passou o braço pela cintura dela.

- Claro que não são – falou, calmamente.

- Mas você acabou de dizer que eram!

- Gina, por favor, eu não quero brigar – ele pediu.

- Eu não te entendo, Malfoy.

Todas as vezes que Gina lhe chamava pelo sobrenome, significava que eles com certeza brigariam.

- O que você não entende?

- Como algo que é tão importante pra mim pode não significar nada pra você?

Ela podia ser tão difícil às vezes.

- Me explique uma utilidade para se fazer algo como um pedido ás estrelas – ele falou, enquanto ela tirava sua mão da cintura dela.

- Não precisa ter uma utilidade, Malfoy. É simplesmente algo que você faz por fazer, por acreditar em algo que não seja completamente material e palpável. É ter fé, Malfoy.

Draco olhou naqueles olhos chocolate dela e então ele percebeu. Era mais do que ter fé. Era saber apreciar um momento único, mágico. Era a troca de olhares entre um casal de amantes, um beijo estalado na bochecha da mãe, um abraço entre amigos, um entrelaçar de dedos com quem se ama, um sorriso de uma criança, um pedido de desculpas sinceras, o barulho da chuva caindo na terra, o cheiro de uma comida que lembra a infância, uma mão pra agarrar quando se está com medo, uma música pra se dançar com toda vontade, um bichinho de pelúcia para se dormir agarrado, alguém para chamar de melhor amigo.

Era acreditar de olhos fechados. Era saber ouvir o coração.

Desviou os olhos dela e, olhando para as estrelas, fez seu pedido. Desejou que sempre tivesse Gina, para que ela pudesse lhe fazer ver a beleza da vida, a simplicidade dela; em como ele poderia ser feliz.


End file.
